monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:UkantorEX/FaF Prequel Confirmed
Another update! Exciting, isn't it? Well, I did mention ever-so briefly som time ago that I was considering making a prequel to the White Star Trilogy, which would tell the tale of the Wyrm civil war and their ultimate decline. I though about it it, and... I said "fuck it". It'd be way to difficult to orchestrate and, as much as it'd be fantastic to do, I just...well, it's not happening, so there. Sorry. :/ On the other hand... I've decided to do a 'prequel' of sorts, that is set within the eleven year timeframe in which Gale and co. were absent from the land. It will follow Rakurai and Arashi's story as they attempt to escape the imperial war machine. Familiar sub-characters like Tsubaki and Helyna will return, and it's possible that Roux may make some appearances too. The characters of Lux and Tiamat will also be expanded, as will the characters of the early sub-character roster, Keiin, Zwei, Shien, and the ever-so-briefly mentioned Tsanji. Of course there will be characters that are new. And, on top of all that, Kazir 'will have a huge part too! :D Umad, bro? It's unlikely that Yake and Shinky (as they've been so lovingly dubbed) will be in it,seeing as, to be frankly honest, there really is no need and adding the practically omnipotent Abyssal Sovereign would just make the story OTT. I want this story to be rougher, proably a bit more gritty, and above all I want it to be underwhelming in comparison to TWST. I need a break from all-powerful, long-thought-dead arseholes crawling out of their respective holes after countless millennia of deprivation to exact ill-fated revenge upon humanity. I don't yet know what it will be called, or when I'll write it, but it won't be for a while. I'll be doing alot of reading after Fate and Freedom is finished, and after that I'll be writing the hopefully "more realistic" fanfic I metioned in my last update. However, it's possible that all of this may suffer from further delays, as I have homework/coursework to do, and since it's my birthday on Sunday (I'll be making a little blog for that to remind you, although I don't see how one could forget, considering thst my birthday is also ''Remembrance ''Day), I'll finally be getting my hands on Halo 4, which'll almost undoubtedly result supremely long Halo phase. I'll try and get my arse in gear and get as much of the last legs of this fantasy epic done as possible, but I fear that it's a milestone that just can't be met in the next two days if I want to do my coursework (and the story) to the best of my ability. Hopefully, my writing style will have matured over these six glorious months, and my future works will only increase in quality and magnitude. I know exactly where the flaws in my work lie and will try as hard as possible to perhaps take any and all future works a tad slower, in order to give them the detail, delicacy and quality they desevre and give them the best "oomph" they can achieve. I'll also greatly consider the possiblity of remastering (though not rewriting ''entirely,as that would be a ridiculously herculean task) The White Star Trilogy, and perfecting the advent of my authorship, forging it into the gleaming silver sword it deserves-and has to potential to-be. Until then, I'll keep on the straight and narrow. Wish me luck! UPDATE: TITLE CONFIRMED! ''CHAINS OF OPPRESSION''''' Category:Blog posts